videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata
'Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata is the sixth game in the Re: Vengeance series and serves as the Alternative continuity and reboot of the series, basically it's story line is an alternate retelling of Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm and Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood, in a more realistic, while retaining the Gothic themes and dark creatures motif. This is for the current generation of Consoles. Summary Maintaining the tone, but changing the darker themes for a more, supposedly 'lighter' setting, the story is a alternate retelling of the first two games. And the game consists in a Beat'em up style with elements of action games, taking control this time of more characters than the first game. To the point, the game's summary is: "A Dark Fantasy story of action and romance" A story set in the fictional Ripley City, in where the violence and corruption are the daily bread. The main crime boss Savio Edwards, had organized an event in honor to the birthday of his Daughter, Claire, however, Claire doesn't like her daddy's plans, and sets herself in a travel to stop him, alongside her friend Aiden Spencer, and her right hand-man, the mysterious Keith Laurent, however, another girl who holds an umbrella and a unusual kind of dress, called Victoria, oversees them, first sending a Teen idol and later herself. But there's a lot more than this simple story. Dreaded Princess In the Red Moon Night, happening months after the events of the game, Claire now bears a human hybrid. She tells that she did a very wrong thing to Victoria, and she then tells to Aiden the thing. Victoria's siblings appear to tease their sister, and a Angel, similar to Claire in appearance, teases Claire very bad things about what could happen with the Child survives and turns into a monster. It centers on the Extended version of the ending, the infamous retelling of the day of "Red Moon Night", and Victoria tells a tale to Aiden as how Claire did suddenly fell in love with Keith and became attracted by his darkness but also for Claire's "foolishness", because she became pregnant with the demon's child without her knowing, and was her best kept secret, but because Victoria isn't a girl that can be trusted easily she can tell secrets to anyone close, and Victoria's brothers make an appearance as Vigilantes, saying that an opportune awakening of Hell Stinger could happen, and an Angel who looks like Claire makes her less secure about her future and haunts her because she let be seduced by the "evil force". Characters Main cast * Claire Edwards: A 19 year old marchioness who's the heir of the Martin Empire, she's a nice girl and comprehends everyone easily, she wants to marry a handsome and trustworthy man, but her current mission is saving her dad of his own ambition, for her deceased mother's sake. Her height is 170 cm (5' 7") and weights 58 kg (128 lbs). * Keith Laurent: A Mysterious 28-year old man, he's really cautelous and apparently knows about the history even before many of the cast were born, he's calm, corteous and only fights the strongest and not the innocents. He doesn't like guns and prefers the swords and other honorable weapons. His height is 191 cm (6' 3") and weights 85 kg (187 lbs). * Aiden Spencer: She is a heir of a duchess and Claire's best friend and a 18 year old girl, she's happy, nice and cheerful girl with everyone, and likes mysterious creatures and things. Aiden has heterochromia (Blue and Brown). Her height is 164 cm (5' 4.5") and weights 49 kg (108 lbs). * Eirian Gallagher: A young and rising Idol singer who's 17 years old, he dislikes fighting women, has a big sense of justice and likes doing heroic things, is friendly, sociable and kind, sometimes foolish. Heights 176 cm (5' 9,4") and weights 57 kg (126 lbs). * Victoria Arcos: A young 500+ years old vampiress who looks eighteen, and a royal from one of the highest families on the Underworld realm, she's serious, strict, and acts like a princess. Her Height is 167 cm (5' 5,8") and weights 54 kg (119 lbs). Secondary cast * Mireya "Mateo" Bagliore: A woman who's disguised as a boy in order to infiltrate in the shadows of the crime world, smart, beautiful, and serious for her age, she has rare eye shape, later, joins Claire as her maid. She's 20 years old. Her height is 172 cm (5' 7,8") and weights 59 kg (130 lbs). * Ferdinand Torres: A man who's a professional and serious chef, but outside of the post. Has a quirky personality and shares some dirty jokes with his co-workers, later became Claire's chef. He's 34 years old. Heights 180 cm (5' 11") and weights 65 kg (143 lbs). * Raoul Giovanni: Raoul is a Spunky boy whose life is spent to do things related to gardens, he owns a small garden on his house, he's educated but rushes anything, later became Claire's gardener. He's 16 years old. Heights 165 cm (5' 5") and weights 55 kg (121 lbs). * Ryōma: Ryōma is a red haired boy and one of Claire's closest allies as a footman in the manor, he likes to drink a lot and often messing up things, which ignites the ire of either Keith or Mireya. He's 21 years old, his Height is 176 cm (5' 9,4") and his weight is 65 kg (143 lbs). * Celina: Celina is a little and beautiful gray haired girl, saved by Keith and adopted her as his sister, she's paraplegic and uses a wheelchair, cheerful and educated. She's 7 years old. Heights 107 cm (3' 6") and weights 27 kg (60 lbs). * Mistral Maximova: Mistral is a young red haired girl who lives with her grandparents, however, one day her family was assaulted and killed by a Vampire, she has a rude personality. She's 11 years old. Heights 125 cm (4' 1") and weights 30 kg (66 lbs). * Reinhard D. Heinrich: A Dark Ones' hunter and also a member of the church, doesn't talk too much and prefers that his weapons talk for him. He's nicknamed by the others as "Ray", apparently he's immortal judging by his talks with Keith. Heights 185 cm (6' 1") and weights 80 kg (176 lbs). * Savio Edwards: Claire's father and a crime lord, he treasures his daughter above anything else, however, he has dark intentions outside of his businessman persona and secrets behind Christine's death. Heights 188 cm (6' 2") and his weight is 79 kg (174 lbs). * Domenico Lombardi: A 27-year old bouncer who works for Savio as his bodyguard, he's solemn and obedient to his boss in any moment. He has a weapon from the Darkness and does not affect him. His height is 175 cm (5' 9") and his weight is 70 kg (154 lbs). * Noël Armstrong: She's the owner of the "Dark Rose Garden", a popular Night Club. She knows mysteries such as Dark creatures invading the City and has an introverted personality, her age is mysterious but refers herself to 40+. Her height is 183 cm (6' 0") and her weight is 59 kg (130 lbs). * Eric Faustus: Close friend of Claire's family as well as Martin Empire's House Steward who took care of Claire before the latter started her independence. He also tells to her that she resembles her mother, he's 53 years old. Heights 178 cm (5' 10") and weights 63 kg (138-139 lbs). * Alessandro Quattrini: Is Keith's best friend, a 31-year old opera singer, he's more cheerful than Keith and contrasts his personality with a hot-headed attitude but is more of a brute and prefers also physical force and only has a gun for convenience. His height is 211 cm (6' 11") and weights 100 kg (220 lbs). * Nathalie van Santen: Is a Noblewoman from an Empire called Rosanova, which is best known as an "All-Female Empire", because of all their successors were women. She's very tall for a woman, she's 22 years old. Heights 194 cm (6' 4.5") and weights 77 kg (170 lbs) * Catalina: Catalina is a witch, known for being a trickster and very lazy when doing other's duties, she knows the real intentions of Vance and the identities of Keith and Alessandro. Her height is 166 cm (5' 5,4") and her weight is unknown. * Velian Kowalewski: Nathalie's assistant and the most powerful member of her Imperial Guards. He's more cultured and a little more extroverted than Domenico. He's 26 years old. His Height is 180 cm (5' 11") and his weight is 71 kg (156 lbs). * Vance Lockhart: Vance is a Vampire, and a member of Savio's Mafia, apparently has connections with the incident of Maximova, and wants to kill Mistral and Victoria. His height is 189 cm (6' 2,3") and his weight is 102 kg (223 lbs). * Hell Stinger/Styx: The Queen of Darkness, she appears as an Purple Butterfly and her story is narrated by other dark creatures. * Victoria's siblings: Strongly mentioned, but they don't appear physically in the game. Victoria refers to them as worse than any other Vampire that everyone has ever yet to know. Vlad and Roxana are their names. ** Vladimir "Vlad" Arcos:' '''A 500+ year old vampire who looks more than twenty years old. Victoria and Roxana's older brother, he's a vampire who's immune to sunlight yet has no shadow, he's pretty calm and intelligent. His Height is 177 cm (5' 9,8") and weights 59 kg (130 lbs). ** Roxana Arcos:' '''A 500+ year old vampiress who looks twenty, the middle sister between Vlad and Victoria, she's a nice girl and probabily the only one who doesn't like fighting at all. But she's forced to follow Vlad. Her Height is 169 cm (5' 6,5") and weights 57 kg (126 lbs). * Angel Éclair Masters a.k.a. Nemesis: She is an angel, and a being that resembles Claire. She comes once Claire spent the night with Keith to "purify" her after doing such as risky action. However, that includes killing her if necessary. Her height is 170 cm (5' 7") and weights 58 kg (128 lbs). * Lancelot: Is a young boy who appears in the ending. Mini Games There are six mini-games. * Dance: A mode in which you must follow certain commands in order to impress. Many 80's-90's genres are touched. * Karaoke: A minigame in that you should follow the commands (in the Wii U version, touch the pad screen.), sometimes, you must impress someone close. * Water Guns: This game is basically shooting water to your enemies. * Platformer fun: Play as a cartoony black cat and surpass the levels, however, you only have 10 credits at the Arcade. * Hammer fun: Get the tallest reach possible, sometimes, if you "exceed" the reach, it explodes and the people will clap of surprise. * Sword Training: Train in swordsmanship. (Applicable only for Claire, Aiden and Eirian.) Trivia * The game is set in the 90's, specifically in 1994, between January and June. And despite this, some of the places are resembling of more older years. * The game will have older and vintage things, such as Jukebox, old microphones, etc. * The Night Club will play a part in the Main Menu, especially Noël's speeches, some of them key features. * Is set in the same Gothic fiction as the first two games, with a modern touch. * This is the first game rated Mature and restricted in all regions. Category:Upcoming Stuff Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Action games Category:Adventure Games Category:Beat 'em up games